<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>quidditch practice by zigsexual (anythingbutloud)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382760">quidditch practice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutloud/pseuds/zigsexual'>zigsexual (anythingbutloud)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hogwarts au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hogwarts AU, maxwell and riley dont know how to communicate, olivia in absentia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutloud/pseuds/zigsexual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They trudge out on the field for practice far too early that morning, the bustle of breakfast just beginning in the Great Hall behind them. The rain stings, a few degrees short of frozen, and Drake is grateful for all that extra Quidditch gear if only to keep him from shivering.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maxwell Beaumont/Main Character (The Royal Romance)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hogwarts au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>quidditch practice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have much more info about this at my tumblr (@zigsexual) but essentially a maxwell/mc + driam hogwarts au just.... happened. its just collections of drabbles and moments, my idea is that the whole group is drawn together bc none of them go home for christmas so they all know each other from being stuck at the castle over holiday.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They trudge out on the field for practice far too early that morning, the bustle of breakfast just beginning in the Great Hall behind them. The rain stings, a few degrees short of frozen, and Drake is grateful for all that extra Quidditch gear if only to keep him from shivering. </p><p>Maxwell is chattering incessantly, like he always does, and Riley is patiently listening, like she always does. Drake doesn’t know how she stands it; over-exposure to Maxwell is the most draining activity he knows. </p><p>“Are you going to go, Drake?”</p><p>“Hmm?” Drake glances over at him, oblivious. “What?”</p><p>Maxwell rolls his eyes. “To the Yule Ball. Keep up.”</p><p>Drake shrugs, eyes trained back on the field in the distance. “I don’t know. Probably not. Seems like a lot of fuss.”</p><p>“You’re so annoying,” Riley chides him, poking him in the side with her broom. “Come on, go with us! You never do anything fun.”</p><p>“I do fun things.” Drake scowls, elbowing her in return. “I play Quidditch.”</p><p>“Boring.”</p><p>“You play Quidditch!”</p><p>“Yeah, but I’m not a boring ass keeper,” she says, grinning wickedly. Maxwell high fives her, and Drake merely sighs. What had he been expecting, really?</p><p>“Actually, I might have to break up the group a bit this year,” Maxwell says, cheery as ever and seemingly oblivious to the chill of the winter air. “Tariq bet me that I couldn’t get Olivia to go with me. I’ve got a plan though, so he’ll regret it. Thankfully, not much competition on that front.”</p><p>Riley’s head snaps towards him, brow furrowed. “You’re taking Olivia Nevrakis to the Yule Ball?”</p><p>“For a dare, Riley,” Maxwell corrects, “It’s going to be so worth it, just wait until you see his face when I walk in.”</p><p>Riley crosses her arms, her mouth twisted in annoyance. “Don’t you want to actually enjoy it? That’s like, a waste of a perfectly good party.”</p><p>“Nah, showing up Tariq will be reward enough.”</p><p>Riley is full-on frowning now, looking off into the distance as they walk. “Just seems stupid to me.”</p><p>Maxwell glances over at her, brows knitted together. “Why would you say that?”</p><p>“Why would you make everything a fucking joke all the time?” She shoots back, “What if some of us just wanted to have a normal school event without your attention-seeking bullshit?”</p><p>She lets out an angry sigh and breaks off ahead of them, stomping rapidly away through the wet grass as both Drake and Maxwell stand in her wake, staring. </p><p>After a brief pause, Maxwell turns to Drake. “What did I do?” </p><p>“Don’t ask me.”</p><p>“But that was an overreaction, right? We’re both in agreement that was totally an overreaction?”</p><p>Drake just shrugs, moving on ahead towards the pitch. Maxwell hurries to catch pace with him, eyes trained on Riley off in the distance, still angrily marching along without so much as a glance backwards. </p><p>“Do you think she’s gonna hit a bludger at me?” Maxwell asks warily. </p><p>Drake shoots him a look. “For Christ’s sake, the sun isn’t even up yet, Beaumont. I’ll hit a bludger for her if you don’t shut up and give me some peace.”</p><p>Maxwell merely sighs, not in the least perturbed by the threat. “Ugh, I miss her already. She’s right, you really are no fun.”</p><p>“Then why are you friends with me?”</p><p>“Friends?” Maxwell repeats, a glint of mischief in his eye. Drake regrets speaking immediately. “You consider us friends? Me, Maxwell Beaumont, your friend?”</p><p>“Oh, fuck off.”</p><p>“God, I can’t wait to tell Riley.” Maxwell grins, his earlier gloom now dissipated entirely. “We can get proper friendship bracelets now.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>